yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Promised Neverland (Anime)
is a CloverWorks anime adaptation of the manga of the same name. The first episode titled "121045" aired in Japan on 10 January 2019 on the Noitamina block. The anime is directed by Mamoru Kanbe, whose other works include 2003's ''Elfen Lied. Season 1 of the anime contains a total of 12 episodes, which adapted Chapter 1 to Chapter 37 of the manga as well as several Omake chapters that are included as extra pages in certain volumes. The season also adapted the entirety of the Introduction Arc and the Jailbreak Arc. Season 2 was announced in the 18th issue of the 2019 Weekly Shonen Jump. It is set to broadcast in October 2020.“The Promised Neverland” S2 TV anime announced for 2020. Moetron News. Retrieved on March 28, 2019.The Promised Neverland Anime Gets 2nd Season in 2020 Anime News Network. Retrieved on March 28, 2019. Plot Set in the year 2045, Emma is an 11-year-old orphan living in Grace Field House, a small orphanage housing her and her 37 siblings. Life had never been better; with food that tasted gourmet, plush beds, snow-white uniforms, the love of their "Mom" and caretaker Isabella, and the litany of daily exams that Emma always aced with her two best friends Ray and Norman. The orphans are basically allowed to do whatever they want, except to venture out of the compounds or the gate that connects the house to the outside world. On a fateful night, another orphan named Conny is sent away to be adopted, but Emma and Norman follow her after noticing that she had left her stuffed rabbit toy Bernie back at the house. Sneaking out, they find Conny dead and the truth of the existence of this supposed orphanage to be a farm where human children are raised as food for demonic creatures. Worse still, Isabella is in allegiance with the demons, ripping away at everything the two ever thought they knew. Determined to break out of Grace Field House, Norman and Emma partner up with Ray to peel away at the façade of the farm and find a way to escape with all their other siblings. Media Episodes :Main article: List of Episodes The first season of the anime has 12 episodes in total,12 Episode news on Twitter @MollyjrOffice and adapted Chapter 1 to Chapter 37 of the Introduction and Jailbreak Arc. Several special Omake chapters that are included as extra pages in certain manga volumes are also adapted in Season 1's episodes. Season 2 will adapt the Promised Forest Arc, the Search For Minerva Arc, and the Goldy Pond Battle Arc.Yakusoku no Neverland Season 2 confirmed to be in production – The Promised Neverland Season 2 premiere date set for 2020 Monsters & Critics. Retrieved on March 28, 2019. Songs Opening Theme *"Touch off" by UVERworld Ending Theme *"Zettai Zetsumei" by Cö shu Nie *"Lamp" by Cö shu Nie Cast Japanese ;Main Characters *Emma - Sumire Morohoshi *Norman - Maaya Uchida *Ray - Mariya Ise ;Villains *Isabella - Yūko Kaida *Krone - Nao Fujita *Sarah/Grandmother –Mami Koyama ;Supporting Characters *Conny - Ari Ozawa *Don - Shinei Ueki *Gilda - Lynn *Nat - Shizuka Ishigami *Anna - Ai Kayano *Phil - Hiyori Kono *Thoma - Mari Hino *Lani - Yuuko Mori ;Minor Characters *Leslie – Sanae Kobayashi *Mark/Nina/Alicia – Yoshino Aoyama *Eugene/Damdin/Rossi – Koko Hayashi *Sherry – Mari Hino *Naila – Yuuko Mori *Jemima/Tom/Marnya – Erisa Kuon *Chamberlain/Yvette – Nao Shiraki ;Minor Villains *Episode 1's characters ** Demon A – Kiyohiro Yamaguchi ** Demon B – Ryou Sugisaki ** Demon C – Shinnosuke Ogami *Episode 12's characters ** Announcer – Shuhei Matsuda ** Demon – Yu Wakabayashi ** Musen A – Yûsuke Okano ** Musen B – Masaru Kitamura ** Musen C – Takanori Kino English Gallery Reception External Links *Official Anime Site *[https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=21552 The Promised Neverland Anime on Anime News Network] *''The Promised Neverland'' on Wikipedia References Category:Browse Category:Media Category:Anime